cross high
by unknownwolf90
Summary: AU. everyone in highschool. Amu is now starting highschool and must make a choice.
1. proloug: summer vacation

**Unknownwolf90: greetings all Wolf and Prof. Mental here to start a new story**

**Prof. Mental: and its a highschool themed one this time**

**Amu: so I'll be the older Amu?**

**Unknwonwolf90: correct now Ikuto if you would please do us the honnor**

**Ikuto: Unknownwolf90 does not own shugochara nor does he own us**

**Unknownwolf90: but since we all know that our personality changes as we get older the character transformations will not be the same as they are in the series except Ikuto who's age will not be effected by the highschool setting since he was already in highschool in the series now on with the Amuto**

**prolouge: summer vacation ends**

_[amu's POV]_

It was the last day of summer vacation and me and my childhood freinds Nagihiko and Nadeshiko where sitting on my porch with our charas Suu, Miki, and Temari where playing tag while Ran and Rythm just argued Rythm saying Basketball was the bestsport where Ran said Soccer(or football depending where your from). meanwhile I was talking to Nadeshiko about how we wished Summer could keep on going while Nagi was spinning a basketball on his finger. it had been a fun and exciting summer I really didnt want it to end.

"Man why does school have to start tomarrow!" I shouted as Nadeshiko giggled at me.

"Well atleast we'll see eachother in school" said Nadeshiko.

"well I'm excited to try out for backetball!" said Nagi as I roll my eyes.

"hey atleast you got somthing to look forward to and Nadeshiko your gonna be a guardian but look at me I got nothing!" I shouted.

"well you got your singing" pointed out Nagi as I glaired at him.

"I've told you thats my hobby I'm not gonna join a chior or a band!" I snaped and with that we all burst into laugther

"Amu it's getting late time for Nagi and Nadeshiko to head home" said Mama as I sighed.

"she has a point guys so I'll see ya tomarrow?" I asked as they nodded and headed off. as with that me, Ran, Miki, and Suu headed inside. but that night I had the weirdest dream I was walking thru a school and I was surrounded by odd black Heart eggs with white x's and then there was that blue haired cat what does it all mean?

**end chapter**

**unknownwolf90: and thats the end of the prolouge I know it was short and I'm sorry for that but the real fun begins next time**

**Prof. Mental: it better!**

**Amu: Please remember to read and review**


	2. the feline theif

**Unknownwolf90:** **I'm back all.**

**Prof. Mental: Whats wrong with you?**

**Unknownwolf90: My dang wirless internet stoped working it had a perfect signal and everything but it wouldn't let me do anything argh!**

**Ikuto: Wow sure sucks for ya Wolf**

**Unknownwolf90: *Glairs at Ikuto and pulls out new giant cannon* GEE YOU THINK IKUTO GO AHEAD I DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING**

**Kukai: you buy to many cann- *is interupter by being shoved inside the new cannon and is fired***

**Unknownwolf90: I do not own shugo chara nor do own the songs I use I just own my cannons, the original Character transformations and my own characters**

**Kukai: *Walks in covered in mud***

**Yaya: *Snirfs Kukai* what happen you Kukai?**

**Kukai: I landed in a pig pen**

**Unknownwolf90: YOU DESERVED IT ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 1: the feline theif**

_[Amu's POV]_

I woke up Late and bearly had time to get ready and had to skip breakfeast "~sighs~ today is going to be bad and I had that weird dream" I sigh as Ran, Miki, and Suu poped they head out of my bag.

"Amu-chan aren't you excited about the first day of school?" asked Ran.

"No I'm not Ran I didn't sleep well and I have a bad feeling today" I replied.

"We could character change when you need to introduce yourself!" shouted Ran hearing this I stoped and glaired at her.

"Ran don't even think of doing that!" I told her as Ran sighed.

"Thats no fun Amu-chan" complained Ran soon we saw Nagi and Rythm and I am up and looked around and didn't see Nadeshiko anywhere.

"Hey Nagi wheres Nadeshiko and Temari?" I asked

"This blonde guy came to our house he called himself Tadase and he took Nadeshiko and Temari off somthing about her being a gaurdian" said Nagi as we began walking.

"But the guy had a real annoying Chara he kept calling himself a king" stated Rythm

"That is weird" said Miki who had gotten out on my bag and sat on my shoulder an hour later we arrived and went our seperate ways as I was Walking the hallways I heard shouting and I stoped as suddenly a hearts egg like the one from my dream flew by and that when I saw him as he turned the corner it seemed as is time slowed down I saw a older student he had navy blue hair and a slim build and next to him was a small cat like Chara as once time returned to normal he ran after the egg.

I shook my heard and ran after him as I came to a corner I stoped as he had chased him and on the otherside of the egg was a blond guy with a King chara and wore the uniform the Guardians did.

_[Ikuto's POV]_

"Well, well if it isn't the child king" I said chuckling and smirked.

"What you want with that X egg you theifing cat!" demamnded the quirt. I simply sighed.

"We've gone over this before Tadase I left the Joker's seat so I could find the Embryo and make my own wish come true" I said resting a on hand on my hip. "You Know I never worked well with others" I said as I pulled out the humpty key "Now get lil prince" I said as I transformed I got cat ears, a tail, my shirt turned into a purple shirt with a cross on it and 2 lil Xs in the uper portions of the shirt, black pants with caw paw print up the seem and lastly on my right arm a 4 blade claw weapon. "character transformation _Pride master_" I say as I grab the X egg and look it over. "Hmph not the embryo" I say as I crush the egg.

"Damn theiving cat you cant do that!" Shouted Tadase. This just made me Chuckle "See ya around prince" I said and as I'm walking off I see her the pinkette everyone had been talking about Amu Hinamori. "Yo Hinamori" I say as I transform back to normal and walks inside.

_[Amu's POV]_

_I can't belive what he did to that hearts egg he's terrible!_ I thought.

"Amu-chan why are you blushing?" Asked Ran when Ran says this I pull out my compack and check shes right I am blushing why though is it because of him? NO WAY he destoys heart eggs I could never like someone like that NEVER! I rush off and notices I missed 1st period because of him. Why I chase after him anyways. I enter my class.

"Ah you must be Himamori" said the teacher I glair at him hearing that.

"It's HiNAmori" I correct putting emphasis on the na as people being whispering rumor.

"she did it again" said Miki inside my bag.

"yeah she came off cool and spicy" said Suu. they where right.

"well Miss Hinamori please take your seat next to Mr. Tsukiyomi." said the teacher looking up my eyes went wide when I saw him the blue haired egg crusher and that cat chara I sighed and took my seat as the leson began. soon after that the cat chara floated over.

"Hello I'm Yoru NYA~" said the cat chara.

"Yoru stop she can't see you" said Tsukiyomi.

"She can, she can Ikuto Nya~ she has 3 charas nya~" said the chara Apperently named Yoru. Tsukiyomi simply raised an eyebrow at his chara. Okay he cant be all bad him and his chara are are freind to eachother wait no he still destroyes eggs! I mentally scolded myself. Pretty soon it was lunch and I was talking around the hallways and saw Nadeshiko with another girl and a redhaired guy and ran up.

"Nadeshiko!" I shout running up as Ran, Miki, and Suu poped out.

"Oh hey Amu guys meet Amu my bestfreind, Amu meet Kukai Souma and Yaya Yuiki they're also guardians." said Nadeshiko suddenly 2 charas poped out.

"Yo I'm Daichi Kukai's Chara and this is Pepe Yaya's chara" said a lil soccer jock chara introducing himself and the lil baby chara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" I say smiling.

"Well I'm off ladies, see ya around Amu" said Kukai as him and Daichi left.

"Kukai is the captin of the highschool's soccer team" explained Nadeshiko.

"Yaya wanna know Amu-san are you really cool and spicy?" asked Yaya the way she talked kinda took me off guard but then as I looked at Pepe I think I understood why. I looked at Nadeshiko for help. all she did was Nod.

"No, not really" said Amu.

"Shes really a shy lil girl" said Ran.

"Shes also a lil lazy" continued Miki.

"And she hates it when she has all the attention" finnished Suu.

"Shut up!" I snaped.

"So we heard you had a run in with Ikuto Tsukiyomi" asked Nadeshiko all I did was simply nod.

"You should stay away from him Tadase says he's trouble." said Nadeshiko.

"He is I over heard he's after the embryo is that why?" I asked curiously and Yaya nods.

"Embryo belongs to Tadase-kun" said Yaya.

"Do you even know what his wish?" I asked.

"I don't know it yet" said Nadeshiko.

"Yaya knows" says Yaya as me and Nadeshiko leads in.

"And it is?" I asked.

"He wants to rule the world" said Yaya as I heard that I fell over and jumped up.

"And you want him to get the embryo?" I asked shocked.

"Yaya thinks It's fun" said Yaya as I look at Nadeshiko.

"your not seriously considering helping him?" I ask as Nadeshiko made a face that ment that she was thinking I let out a sigh. I wonder what Tsukiyomi is up to? I wonder then I shook my head as I walk off hitting my head stop thinking about think Amu.

_[Ikuto's POV]_

I lay on top of the roof looking up a the sky "Why Is it I'm after the Embryo?" I wonder as I look at the Humptey key. suddenly Yoru came back.

"Ikuto, Ikuto I found out where the Humptey Lock is! Praise me, praise me NYA~" shouts Yoru as I jump up.

"So much for getting a nap" I say as I follow Yoru.


	3. ruby heart

**Unknownwolf90: *chases Yoru around the room with a chainsaw* Get back here you damn cat!**

**Ikuto and amu: *walk in and stop and watches it with Kukai and Prof. Mental***

**Ikuto: what happened?**

**Prof. Mental: Wolfs jumped on the key board and deleted chapter 2 so he's taking it out on Yoru cause he said his story sucks**

**Amu: ah poor Yoru**

**Prof. Mental: anyways while Wolf and Yoru are bussy lets get started with a new Original character that we'll be meeting this chapter.**

**Mugen Ichinose: Yo! I'm Mugen I'm a villan**

**Amu: *looks between Mugen and Ikuto* they look alike**

**Prof. Mental: Wolf lost a bet to one of his freinds and he had to put a character they made into the story and now meet Mugen Chara.**

**Vayne: Mwahahahahahaha I Hate Yoru Mwahahahahaha**

**Amu: he looks like a lil bat person.**

**Kukai: oooooo *Pokes Vayne***

**Vayne: *bites into Kukai's poking finger:**

**Kukai: begins flailing around the room with Vayne on his finger* GET HIM OFF MY FINGER!**

**Everyone but Unknownwolf90 and Yoru: *sweatdrops***

**Daichi: Unknownwolf90 does not own shugo chara nor any song**

**Prof. Mental: let the chapter begin**

**chapter 2: Ruby Heart**

_[Amu's pov]_

_stop thinking of him Amu! _Imentally shout at myself as I bump into somthing and falls down as I look up I go wide eyed I am looking up at a man with Shoulder elngth dark brown hair he has an athletic build and wears a black hoodie with black jeans next to him was a beautiful red headed woman wearing a red tank and blue jeans they looked like they where in colledge that when I saw on the man's shoulder a small black wolf chara on his shoulder.

"oh Lucian you knocked her down" said the woman. the Next thing I knew I was being Picked up and set on my feet

"sorry about my boyfreind dear I'm Kiki and this is Lucian we head a rumor and had to come check it out" said the woman.

"and it looks like we go a geust" said the man who was apperantly Lucian as I turned around.

"oh it's you" I said looking bordly at Tsukiyomi thats when I was him and Lucian look intensely and then Nadeshiko and the blond boy Tadase came running out.

"heh it's good to see you again Ikuto, Tadase" says Lucianas the wolf chara growls at Yoru oh god what have I been caught in the middle of

"Lucian, Kiki hand over the humpty lock!" demands Ikuto as he smirked.

"no Ikuto you know the I can't do that I was entrusted with the lock by the founder and as the 2nd King seat it's my job to find the rightful owner." said Lucian.

"and I think we have my dear" said Kiki looking at me.

"then i'll take it by force" threatened Ikuto as he transformed into Pride ruler.

"girl you have 3 charas am I right?" asked Lucian looking down at me all I did was nod. "good then here" he said and tossed me somthing that I caught as as I caught it I noticed it was a diamon lock that seemed to match that key Ikuto had. then Ikuto lunged and Ran rushed to me causeing the lock to light next thing a new a red dust swirled abround and Ran entering her egg and entered my body the next thing I knew I was wearing a red top with pink frilly trim, a red mid thigh skirtthat had a slirt up the side a lil on my upper arms where bands with hearts on them my long pink hair was now in a high pony tail and then a baton appeared in my hands as I looked ahead Ikuto still coming at me. I reacted before I could think and hold up the baton a his claws collided with the shaft it took absolutly everything I had to hold him back.

"heh nice one Hinamori" he said causinging me to blush a lil and then I went flying and Kiki caught me. "heh I'll let you keep the lock for now Hinamori thats when I saw Tadase character transform into a king like form he now wore a pure white blouse and matching kahkis a royal cape and wore a small crown and in his hand was a staff and charged at Ikuto.

"Stop right there you theiving cat!" shouts Tadase as he tried to hit Ikuto but ended up hitting the ground. I looked up and I kuto stood up there on a eletric pole.

"heh maybe another time Child king and Wolf king" said Ikuto as he got away.

_[next week]_

I has been almost a week since I got the Humpty lock from Lucian and Kiki but I could do without Tadase pestering me with his character change oh speak of the devil.

"Pesant Amu Hinamori you'll join the guardians and serve me and find the embryo for my sake!" ordered Tadase that when Ran and Miki came out.

"shut up you think your so great because your a guardian well Amu chan doesn't want to!" snaped Ran.

"thanx Ran" I say.

"so take this" said Miki holding up a bad drawing of Tadase this caused me, ran and Suu to busrt into laugther as Tadase to walk off flustered.

"thanx Miki you guys are the best" I say hugging them. atleast tomarrow I get to hang out with Nadeshiko outside of school but as I turned around I found myself boxed in by Ikuto. "I-Ikuto"

"hello to you too Hinamori" said Ikuto "here take this for last week" said Ikuto handing me a beg that Ran and Miki took.

"it's full of sweets" said Suu.

"your not getting the Humpty lock" I said griping the lock.

"thats not why I'm giving to the sweets" said Ikuto looking off.

"Ikuto saying sorry for attacking you last week Nya~! said Yoru.

"Ikuto what is your wish?" I asked he looked at me confused.

"your after the Embryo right well you must have a wish what is it?" I asked he simply smirked.

"alright I'll tell you my wish but only you. let me see your ear" said Ikuto leaning in close causing me to blush.

"m-my ear?" I asked as he turned my head a lil.

"it's a secrate" said Ikuto as it leaned into my ear and then he niped my ear! I jumped back in a blush holding my ear.

"you peverted Hentai cat man!" I shout glairing at him as he chuckled walking off.

"heh can't take a joke Hinamori" said Ikuto. GOD HE'S IRRATATING!

_[normal POV]_

meanwhile on a hill outside of town we find Lucian and Kiki.

"Lucian are you sure that Hinamori girl will be alright Ikuto is part of Easter now?" asked a worried Kiki almost as if she was Amu's older sister.

"I'm sure and I know Ikuto he isn't with them by choice they are useing Utau to controle him" said Lucian as hee stood up and hugs her close. "and they remind me of how we where when we hunted for the Embryo.

"I know I just worry" said Kiki.

**end chapter**

**unknownwolf90: hello all sorry about earlier**

**Mugen: hey I thought you said I was going to be in this chapter**

**Unknownwolf90: I was then I changed my mind deal**

**Kukai: *it still flailing about vayne still on my finger* IT HURTS!**

**Kiki: Wolf you as Lucian is awsome *tackles Unknownwolf90***

**Unknownwolf90: *is tackled***

**Prof. Mental: sorry folks but Wolf cant talk now so Ikuto if you would please?**

**Ikuto and Amu: *are gone leaving a note***

**Nadeshiko: *reads it* I'll just do it Prof. please R&R or Vayne won't let go of Kukai's finger**


End file.
